


In your sword still beats a heart

by wyteeth (NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Protagonist, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Families, Multi, Senua in Westeros, no beta we die like illierates, op loves obscure crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo/pseuds/wyteeth
Summary: Senua has made her sacrifice, but it was time for another story. This time, it is of iron thrones and dragons and blood. Either way, this is her story to witness.





	In your sword still beats a heart

Title: In your sword still beats a heart

Summary: Senua has made her sacrifice, but it was time for another story. This time, it is of iron thrones and dragons and blood. Either way, this is her story to witness.

Words: 1,200

\---

She has completed her journey. She has dropped the skull. She has changed the Darkness. She has returned to the forest.

That forest welcomes her with tranquility, though as much as the Darkness has changed, so has Senua’s perception of the world around her. The once blood-tinged forest no longer bears the corpses of fallen warriors, instead the trees are greener and stronger. The further she walks on, the more the forest comes alive, almost as if rebirthing itself much the same as she had after facing Hela.

** _—CLANG!_ **

But the peace was not to settle, for the distant sound of metal meeting metal greets Senua’s ears. The familiar symphony of battle rings true in her ears, and she crosses over a fallen log to approach the battle ahead.

Darkened blue eyes take stock of the fight in front of her. There were several armored men in pure white costume, though they seemed to be overtaken by seven figures who all wore different regalia ranging from a similar metal armor to a woman with leather clothing like her.

It was easy to see how those white cloaked knights were so easily bested, when the dark haired woman who stood in the middle of them stuck out clearly as nobility. It was harder to protect yourself and another, especially if they were ambushed.

However, once a moment of order was in place, one of the white knights started speaking in a language foreign to her. It was not dissimilar to what the Northmen used, which was enough for her to tighten a fist around Gramr.

Her teeth bite into the meat of her lower lip as she readily considers joining in to defeat these Northmen—as strange as these Northmen seem to be—until one of the opposing armored men speaks up in the same language. This made Senua pause, her brows lowering onto her eyes in suspicion.

The Furies in her mind start speaking louder, questioning the scene in front of her with the same line of thought, _Why would the Northmen fight amongst themselves?_

_Surely, it’s a trick to draw out naïve warriors like her_, one of the other Furies answers sarcastically.

This brings forth a rush of anger, causing Senua answer with her own newly inspired conviction, _I am naïve no longer. Not after Hela. Not after Dillion_.

So she continues to watch on, neither interrupting nor running away.

Finally, the two groups’ standoff is broken from an arrow shot towards the white knight at the front of the group, piercing his ungloved hand. The noble woman screams, high pitched and lengthy, and the fighting continues.

The seven are held back by the outer ring of white knights, long enough for the man shot with the arrow to grab the noble woman and make an escape with two other knights.

Once out of sight and into the forest, the remaining white knights surrender and fall to their knees. Most of the seven stand down as well, lowering their weapons, except for one knight who wears a broad grin as he cuts down the enemy in front of him. Blood splashes against him and the unlucky few white knights around them, staining their robes red.

The leader of the group of seven commands them with a few unknown words, but even Senua can parse out orders to round up the surrendered knights.

She decides she has seen enough of these strange Northmen and begins to back away when a voice behind her whispers something quickly before a heavy weight is pressed into the back of her neck.

_Behind you!_ The Furies yell angrily but Senua is more miffed at the late warning. Perhaps her descent into the bowels of Hel had altered them as well.

Senua struggles beneath the man’s weight until the figure of the leader of their group steps into her view. Baring her teeth, she shouts at them, “Let me go, Northmen filth!”

The lone woman of their group saunters forwards with a light chuckle as Senua grits her teeth. From the monsters and gods of Hel to the clutches of a group of Northmen, will she ever find peace?

\---

“_Fiesty_. I like her already.” Wenda the White Fawn says after seeing the rat Oswyn had trapped beneath him.

Simon Toyne, leader of the Kingswood Brotherhood, clicks his tongue but continues looking down at the captured woman, “This the person you saw sneaking around, Oswyn?”

Said man presses down against at the struggling woman beneath him, “Yep, saw her come in before Hightower started preaching.”

“Ooh!” Wenda exclaims in a high pitched voice, “Can I brand her with the rest of these captured gentlemen?”

At this, Big Belly Ben barks out a hearty guffaw, while the bound Kingsguard paled behind them.

Simon, finding himself the voice of reason yet again, shakes his head before addressing the still struggling woman, “Don’t mind them—Who are you? What business do you have with the Kingswood Brotherhood?”

The snarling woman gives no response, her wide eyes darting between Oswyn, Simon, and the rest of their group. Simon narrows his eyes in distrust before two figures approach.

Fletcher Dick and Ulmer return from tailing the retreating Kingsguard, Fletcher stepping forward to announce, “We’ve followed them enough to be sure they’re making way out of the Kingswood—”

“—Who is that?” Ulmer, the youngest of their group, cuts in as he stares down at the barbaric looking lady.

Fletcher smacks the teen upon his head, while Simon gives a disapproving look before answering, “We’re trying to figure that one out now, though it seems she doesn’t speak the Common Tongue. Spoke in another language earlier, though her tone didn’t seem inviting.”

“That, or she refuses to answer.” The Smiling Knight finally speaks up from a nearby tree, his grin just as wide and his bloodied blade still in his hand.

“Do you, or do you not, understand us?” Oswyn asks gruffly, his arm beginning to hurt from the force needed to hold the woman down.

The blue marked woman growls and answers back in a harsh, guttural tongue. Oswyn purses his lips before shaking his head towards his leader, Simon.

“I say we keep her.” Wenda states, coming closer to the other woman, “It’s hard being the only lady around here.”

“Pfft, lady? _Sure_.” Ulmer snorts before getting cuffed in the shoulder from Fletcher and a glare from Wenda.

Simon, already forming a headache (though surprisingly not from being hit over the head by Gerold Hightower), sighs heavily before raising his hands, “Stop! We’ve got prisoners to ransom and wounds to lick clean. Just tie her up with the rest and we can decide what to do with her later.”

And so, Senua is hauled forward after taking her weapons away to be bound and carted off with the rest of the captured white knights.

\---

A/N: Complete 180 in tone between the two POVs, I know. Still not sure whether I want this story to be lighthearted (as much at it can be within worlds like ASOIF and Hellblade) or grim (like the million other ASOIF stories) so we’ll see how I feel in the upcoming chapters.


End file.
